Girl Meets Semi-Formal
by otps
Summary: Just my idea of how this episode should play out. ""I was gonna ask her, I just didn't know how to. Every time I go to ask her, I get nervous and wimp out," he explained truthfully. Lucas takes too long to ask Riley to the dance so she asks Zay. Maya doesn't have a date and either does Lucas, so he asks her. Lucaya!


**Heeeey (: Here is my story for Lucaya and all the Girl Meets Semi-Formal spoilers. I know that most of the spoilers are fakeee. But here is my version of what I would like the episode to go like. Which I'm 100% won't happen, but what I wish it went like.**

 **Yes this is a Lucaya story (:**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"The dance is almost here, and he hasn't asked me yet."

The school dance was in a week. Riley and Maya were out dress shopping. Maya hadn't wanted to go at first, but Riley begged her. And well, there was no way she could say no to her best friend.

Riley had waited for Lucas to finally ask her, and so far, no luck. Didn't he like her? She thought he did. Maybe she was wrong.

"Calm down Riles, I'm sure Ranger Rick will ask you soon, we still have a week till the dance. Its plenty of time for him to finally make a move,"

Riley smiled. "Yeah you're right."

They continued to look around the shop for more dresses, until one specific red one caught Maya's eye. She wasn't much of a fan of dresses. But that one, she had to admit, was very pretty.

"What do you think of this one?" she held it up for Riley to see.

"Oh my god Maya! That's gorgeous! Hurry, go try it on." Riley motioned her to the fitting rooms excitedly.

Minutes later Maya came out smiling. "I really like it. Do you?"

Riley looked up from the yellow dress in her hands and smiled brightly. "You look so beautiful. You have to get that one!" she cheered.

Maya twirled around happily. She really liked it, it looked really nice on her. After looking at herself for a bit longer, she decided she had to buy it. Shawn had given her some money to save up for this special time and she thanked him every day for being such a wonderful person to her and her mom. He was the father she never had.

"Aren't you gonna try that on?" Maya asked, looking at the yellow dress in Riley's hands. "Its really pretty."

"I don't know how I feel about it, " Riley replied.

Maya walked towards her and pushed her towards the fitting room. "You always look beautiful, so try it on."

Riley did exactly that as Maya searched for heels to match her dress.

Riley came out looking stunning as always. The yellow really suited her.

As they finished, they paid for their things and headed out.

Four days had passed and Lucas still hasn't asked her. She was getting worried but didn't want to say anything. She tried to hint at him a couple of times, but got nothing from him.

"Unexpected. What does that mean?" Cory Mathews stood in front of his class looking around for hands up.

He pointed at Lucas.

"Unexpected means something that you never expected to happen."

Cory nodded. "Very good. Can someone give me an example? Maya?"

Maya looked up and sighed. "Um, this movie I watched about a guy who never thought he'd fall in love with this girl, and that was very unexpected to him when he did."

Riley clapped. "We watched the movie together," she smiled proudly.

"Great example," Cory smiled.

Maya and Riley stood by their locker.

"The dance is in two days, and he still hasn't asked me and I honestly don't think he will."

Maya sighed, and before she knew what was happening Riley walked towards Zay.

"Hi Zay," Riley cheerfully greeted him.

"Hey."

"This might come out weird, but do you wanna go to the dance with me? You're new here, so I don't want you to go alone to your first dance at John Quincy Adams."

"Sure, sounds good," he simply answered smiling.

Riley smiled, "Great."

Maya just stood there shocked.

"Sundance! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Lucas was out in the field practicing some softball after school. He was confused to see her rushing towards him angrily. If she was here after school, then it usually meant she had gotten detention. But how was she allowed outside?

"What did I do?" he asked confused when she had reached him.

"Are you joking?" she yelled. "Two more days till the dance, and you haven't asked Riley to go with you?"

He set the bat down and sighed.

"Explain yourself."

"I was gonna ask her, I just didn't know how to. Every time I go to ask her, I get nervous and wimp out," he explained truthfully.

"Well you're too late now."

He looked at her confused.

"She already asked Zay."

He could not believe the words that left her mouth. He sat down on the bleachers and hid his face in his hands frustratedly.

Maya stood there awkwardly before joining him.

"She waited for you to ask her, and then when she thought you weren't going to, she asked someone else."

He picked his head up and looked at her. "Yeah I don't blame her, I took too long."

"It's okay. The reason she asked Zay is because Farkle is already going with Smackle and at this school, its embarrassing to show up to a dance without a date. She didn't do it to hurt you or get back at you just so you know," she explained.

"Yeah I know," he nodded back. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"Oh... no one."

"But isn't it embarrassing to go without a date? he mocked.

"I'm Maya, do you really think I care what any of these people think? Anyways, I should get going," she stood up, "I need to get home before mom gets worried. Bye."

He watched her walk away as a crazy idea popped into his head. What would it be like to go to the dance as Maya's date? Maybe he could find out.

Maya set her dress, and shoes and everything out on the chair in her room. It was the night before the dance and she was getting ready for bed when a soft knock came from her window.

She jumped before slowly going to drag up the curtain. Lucas stood there waiting for her to open the window.

"What are you doing here Huckleberry?" she whispered confused.

"Okay listen, before you reject me and such, hear me out."

She motioned for him to go on.

"Okay, so I was thinking, how about you and me go to the dance together? I don't wanna go alone, and look stupid."

"You always look stupid Ranger Rick," she joked.

"Did you even hear my question?"

She nodded.

"So? What's your answer?"

He waited for the 'no' that was surely coming his way until he heard the total opposite.

"Sure, whatever," she said plainly and went to close the window.

"Wait, really?!"

"Leave before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Maya didn't mention anything to Riley that had happened the night before with Lucas. She didn't know how to. It would make her seem like a terrible friend. But she couldn't go to the dance with a date. The truth was, she did care what people thought of her.

Riley was at home getting ready with Maya and something was not right. Maya seemed like she had some sort of guilty look on her face.

"Is everything okay Maya?"

"Okay Riley, I need to tell you something...I'm going to the dance with Lucas," she spat out.

"WHAT?!'

"I know it sounds bad, but I talked to him and it turns out he was going to ask you to the dance but then he was too late. And well he didn't wanna show up to the dance alone, and I don't either honestly. And I had no one else to go with. I was gonna ask Zay, coz he seems nice and cool...but yeah-," she rambled on trying to explain everything.

"Oh my god...you were gonna ask Zay?"

"Yeah but its fine."

"We could switch?" Riley suggested.

"Zay seemed really happy when you asked him Riles, and then leaving him for his friend Lucas on his first dance in his new school would probably hurt him."

Riley nodded. Maya was right.

"Well alright, I'm not worried, you're my best friend, its not like Lucas is going with Missy or some other girl that likes him, so its all good."

Maya smiled. But Riley didn't know that Maya was "some other girl that liked him."

The gym was already filled up with many students and their dates. Riley, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay all walked in smiling. Maya had stopped to do something.

"I told her, so she won't be mad or anything, I told her it would hurt Zay if she told him she changed her mind about going with him," she explained to him near in the locker hall.

He nodded but he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He was looking at her up and down with a smile on his face.

"What? Is something funny?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, you look beautiful."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks became instantly hot.

"Shut up."

He stared at her confused. "No, I'm serious. You look really beautiful," he said honestly

She looked down.

"Oh my, are you blushing?" he smirked.

She slapped his arm and headed for the gym.

"You are blushing!" he laughed.

"Yeah whatever."

He smiled and followed her into the gym. Music played loudly and students danced all around.

She headed straight for the snack table and he laughed as she tried everything.

"Did you not eat before we came here?" he asked.

"Nope. Woah you have to try this cupcake," she brought the chocolate cupcake to his face and he took a bite. She blushed again. She thought he would grab it and then eat it, and didn't except that to happen.

"Oh that is pretty good," he agreed.

"Says here that Smackle made them. What can't that girl do?" she sighed.

"She's a genius, no wonder her and Farkle go so well together."

She smiled. That was true. They were so alike.

"If you think about it, you and I have a lot in common too."

She looked up at him shocked. "No we do not."

"Okay whatever you say," he shrugged.

The truth is, she knew they had a lot in common, she just never wanted to think about it.

Riley and Zay danced and laughed and Lucas noticed that him and Maya were the only ones not dancing.

"Hey, let's dance."

"I don't dance."

He ignored her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the dance floor. "Yes you do."

Right when he had finally gotten her to loosen up and dance, the song ended and a slow one began.

They stopped and awkwardly looked at each other. He brought out his hand for her to take and she did. Their bodies moved closer to each other as they swayed to the music.

"This isn't so bad," he whispered.

"Yeah, I guess not," she agreed.

It actually felt really nice being this close to her. There was just something about her that had him falling for her little by little every day. He stared at her in class when she wasn't looking, he just couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful. Riley was beautiful as well, but to him, even though Maya and him argued a lot, he felt closer to her for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that they were very alike. Both a broken family, no father living with them, both sort of bad tempered people who had gotten into a lot of fights in their lives.

Riley watched them from afar. Surprisingly it looked like it was going really well with them two. She ignored the voices in her head that told her that they looked a bit cozy. Anyways, she was having a good time with Zay.

"I never thought I'd see the day where we slow danced together," she laughed as they headed towards their friends who were eating and chatting at the table.

"It was nice," he admitted.

True. It was nice. Really nice.

Riley said bye to her friends and headed home with her dad. Zay had left first. Farkle and Smackle had headed to get ice cream. Lucas had suggested to take Maya home since she was alone and her mom would be coming home a bit late. She had declined his request but he didn't listen.

He told the taxi to wait as he walked her all the way to her apartment door on the third floor.

"You really didn't have to come all this way," she said as she opened the door.

"Just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"Thanks, and I had fun tonight," she admitted, smiling.

"Me too."

"Thank you for everything," she thanked him and without thinking she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

And this time she wasn't the only one blushing.

Unexpected. Everything about tonight with them was unexpected, but in a good way.

"Of course, you're very welcome," he managed to say.

"Well goodnight Lucas."

"Did you just call me Lucas?"

"I've always know your name," she smiled.

He smiled back at her. "Goodnight Maya."

And with that, he walked away and she slowly closed the door, smiling like a weirdo behind the door. Best dance she has ever been to.

Lucas got back in the taxi, smiling happily.

"You and your girlfriend are a lovely couple sir," the taxi man said.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend... but maybe one day."

Yeah.

Maybe one day.

 **Hope you liked. It wasnt my best work but I got the idea one night and kinda just went from there. (:**

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated. (:**


End file.
